A Tale Of Forgotten Days
by White Dust
Summary: This story is set in the High School years. A lot of stuff happens. For example: Arnold and Gerald get into a fight about something...and a lot of interesting stuff that I don't want to give away so just please read it and then tell me what you thought


DISCLAIMER:_I do not own Hey Arnold. All characters belong to their respective owners. Please do not take legal action. I am only a 14 year old devoted fan. Thank you._   
  
  


**A TALE OF FORGOTTEN DAYS   
__**written by _White Dust_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

    The sunny was shinning down on Arnold as he entered Bayside High School.   
  
     "Hello Arnold. Did you have a good summer?" Greeted Principal Sarney.   
  
  
     "It was okay Principal Sarney." Arnold returned.   
  
     "Thats good." Arnold heard from the principal as he walked down the hall to find his locker.   
  
  
     "Hey Arnold. Hey Arnold!" Arnold turned around to greet the familiar voice.   
  
     "Hey Helga. How have you been?" he questioned politely.   
  
     Over the years he had grown taller, in fact a lot taller. He was now 6'1". A far cry from his former 4th grade height. He still never took of his treasured blue baseball cap and that was the only thing that hadn't changed, well except for his leadership and knowledge. Things like that were some of the few things that would never change.   
  
     "Oh just fine Football Head. And you?" She retorted.   
  
     As for Helga she had also grown taller but unlike Arnold her height stopped at 5'8". She no longer wore her lovely golden hair in a pair of pigtails. In fact the only time she did where her hair up was for gym or when she was required to for a formal presence. And from the look of her she inherated even more womanly curves than Olga had. Which was the one thing that she would have and Olga wouldn't.   
  
     "I've been alright. The summer was kind of odd not having you or Gerald around. There was no one to call me Football Head, either." Arnold said as he watched her push her sun kissed hair away from her face.   
  
     "Oh, so your saying you missed me Arnoldo?" She said with her smile plastered on her matured face.   
  
     "Whatever do you mean Helga?" A voice boomed from know where.   
  
     As for Lila she had grown a rather large pair of breasts which didn't however equal her tiny hips making her look like an upside down pear. It was of the things that Helga enjoyed teasing her about. Calling her names such as _perky pear_.   
  
     "Oh great, Lila is back." Helga said. Hatred dripping from her words.   
  
     "Hello Helga. Hello Arnold. How have you been Arnold?" Lila sweetly asked.   
  
     "I've been fine Lila." he replied.   
  
     "That's good. Are you excited for our sophomore year?" she kindly questioned.   
  
     "I guess Lila." he told her.   
  
     "Hey Arnold!" A voice called to the three or rather two people talking.   
  
     "Hey Gerald. How have you been?" Arnold asked.   
  
     "Hey just great man. I already signed up for baseball. Are you joining the team this year?" Gerald asked .   
  
     "Yeah, I think I will join." Arnold stated.   
  
     "Well I wish that I could stay and participate in all the school spirit love but I need to get to my next class." Helga chimed into their conversation.   
  
     "Oh sure. See you later Helga." he told her.   
  
     "Yeah. See ya Football Head." Helga replied as she walked down the hall to English.   
  
     Then she took a seat in the front row. Over the years she had become very interested in English. In fact she was in advanced English. But it wasn't like Bob or Miriam cared any way. They still only had eyes for Olga. And with every new award Olga got Helga hated her even more. Olga this, Olga that. When would it stop?   
  
     Helga had been so wrapped in her thoughts that she hadn't seen all the other students enter the classroom or hear the bell ring so when the teacher called her name to take roll it took her a few minutes to snap out of her revenues.   
  
     "Miss Pataki. Daydreaming already? You know this isn't a good way to start of the school year." Mr. Angelhood stated with a grin on his old tired face.   
  
     "I'm sorry, Mr. Angelhood." she apologized.   
  
     "Do see that it doesn't happen often." He told her.   
  
     "Yes sir." she reassured him.   
  
     "Okay class. Now that attendance is done its time for your homework." he told the class.   
  
     Groans were heard from every one in the class. Well almost every one. Helga was looking forward to the assignment.   
  
     "Now, I know that every one of you have had at least one crush. I would like you to write a poem about how you felt toward them at that moment of your life." he assigned them.   
  
     Helga just smiled. She would have this assignment done in under an hour.   
  


* * *

  
  
     Gerald and Lila were talking in Biology. Mrs. Halogen made it a habit never to give out a lot of homework and especially not on the first day of school.   
  
     "Gerald?" she asked.   
  
     "Yes Lila?" he returned.   
  
     "Um...are you going to the Autumn Ball?" she questioned shyly.   
  
     "Yeah. Why?" he wonders.   
  
     "Um...would you ever so want to go with me?" she inquires.   
  
     "I guess. Sure why not." he tells her.   
  
     After all it had been years since Arnold had liked Lila. He wouldn't mind if Gerald went to the Autumn Ball with her. _Would he?_   
  


* * *

  
  
     "Great I'm finally done!" Arnold said to himself putting away his math homework. He had finished it with five minutes left in class.   
  
     Bored Arnold turned around and started to talk to Harold.   
  
     "Hey who are you taking to the Autumn Ball?" Arnold asked.   
  
     "Oh... I don't think that I am going to go to the Autumn Ball." he said sadly.   
  
     "Why not?" Arnold questioned.   
  
     "Well would want to go with someone as fat as me?" Harold sobbed.   
  
     "Lots of people would." Arnold reassured him.   
  
     "Oh yeah?" Harold questioned.   
  
     "Yeah." Arnold told him again.   
  
     "Like who?" Harold inquired.   
  
     "Well what about Patty Smith?" Arnold wondered.   
  
     "Big Patty?" Harold cried out in dismay.   
  
     "Yeah, why not?" Arnold asked him.   
  
     "But Arnold what if she says 'no' to me?" he causiously askes.   
  
     "Don't worry I'll be right beside you when you do it." Arnold says as he walks Arnold down to Patty's locker.   
  


* * *

  
     "Hey Helga!" Phoebe called.   
  
     Over the years Phoebe had really matured well at least mentally and facially. She no longer wore her hair in a japanese bun but let it flow over her delicate sholders. Although her brain grew at a rapid pace her body really didn't she was only about 4'8" and her chest and hips never really developed. You would believe that she was twelve before you even considered that she was really fifteen.   
  
     "What's up Phoebe?"   
  
     "Nothing much. I just found out that Eugene and Sheena are going to the Autumn Ball together." Phoebe states.   
  
     "You know that really doesn't surprise me." Helga told Phoebe.   
  
     "Who are you going to the Autumn Ball with Helga?" Phoebe inquires.   
  
     "Going with? Um...", her then drifts off to the thoughts of her dancing in Arnolds arms. "I don't know if I'm going to go Phoebe."   
  
     "That's a shame because Sid just asked me on my way out of Chemistry." Phoebe told her.   
  
     "Well I hope you have a great time." She flattly tells Phoebe   
  
     "I really wish that you were coming Helga." Phoebe says sympathtically.   
  
     "So do I. So do I." Helga repeats.   
  


* * *

  
  
     "Arnold, I can't beleive that she said 'yes' to me." Harold yells happily.   
  
     "See I told you that she would agree." Arnold tells him.   
  
     "This is great. I'm going to go tell Sid and Stinky. See you later Arnold!" Harold said in a hurry as he joyfully ran down the hall to tell his other friends the good news.   
  
     "Man I can't remember when I saw him so happy. The only other time that compares is when he first started working at Green Meats." Arnold remenised for a moment.   
  
     "Now to go ask Lila." he thought happily to himself.   
  
     Walking down the hall the bell rang signalling that it was time for lunch. Arnold couldn't wait to ask Lila to go to the Autumn Ball.   
  
     Arnold took his normal seat at lunch next to Gerald and Harold. It had become a tradition over the years. Next to Harold sat Phoebe, then Helga, then Stinky, fallowed by Sid, and finally Lila who completed the cirlce of...sort of friends.   
  
     Nadine and Rhonda had left the group soon after freshman year. They just didn't think that the rest of the group was as cool as their other friends. Well Rhonda thought that at least. Nadine still talked to them in the hallways and in some classes that she had with them.   
  
     "So Lila I was wondering...would like to go to the Autumn Ball with me?" he asked politely.   
  
     Helga froze as she waited for Lila to answer Arnold.   
  
     Lila looked at Gerald before repling. "I'm ever so sorry Arnold but I am already going with Gerald."   
  
     "What?" Arnonld yelled soon fallowed by everyone else.   
  
     Arnold looked at Gerald. "Gerald could we have a moment?" Arnold asked the anger boiling over inside of him.   
  
     "Yeah. Sure man." Gerald says.   
  
     Once they were far enough away the arguement began.   
  
     "Gerald you know that I like Lila." Arnold raved.   
  
     "Arnold you haven't like Lila since 5th grade!"   
  
     "What would you know about it?" Arnold yelled.   
  
     "Your just mad because she likes me more than you!" Gerald yelled before walking off.   
  
     The bell rang. Lunch was over except Arnold just stood there stuned. _Did Lila really like Gerald more than him?_

* * *

  
  
     Arnold layed in his bed looking out of his skylight. A million thoughts fluttering about in his football shaped head.   
  
     He just didn't know how they could do this to him. Well two can play this game. I'll just ask Phoebe if she will go with me since Gerald evadentally doesn't want to go with _his_ crush.   
  
     Arnold picked up his phone and dialed Phoebe's number.   
  
     After a few rings a voice spoke to him. "Hello?"   
  
     "Yeah. Phoebe?" Arnold questioned.   
  
     "Arnold?" Phoebe wondered. "What do you want?"   
  
     "Well I was wondering, since I can't go with Lila, if you would like to go to the Autumn Ball with me. Well would you like to go with me?" he asked her.   
  
     "I would like to but I'm afraid that Sid already asked me and I agreed." she told him.   
  
     "Oh thats too bad. I don't know who to ask now. I think everybody else has a date for the Autumn Ball." he replied.   
  
     "Well...there is one person that doesn't have a date besides you." Phoebe slowly stated.   
  
     "Really? Who?" he quickly asked.   
  
     "Helga." she told him.   
  
     The name fell inbetween them like a wall. _Would Helga go with Arnold? Would she even want to go to the Autumn Ball at all?_   
  
     "Thanks Phoebe." Arnold said before saying goodbye.   
  
     _Well what did he have to lose?_

* * *

  
  
     Helga was writing in her journal about the first day of school when she heard the phone ring.   
  
     Putting down her pen she answered the phone. "Hello?"   
  
     "Hey Helga. Um...I was wondering if you would like to go to the Autumn Ball with me. Well would you like to go?" he asked her quietly.   
  
     Helga was in a state of shock and happiness at the same time. _Arnold was asking her to the Autumn Ball. Her most wonderful dream was coming true._ "So you couldn't find anyone else to go with Football Head?" she asked him with humor.   
  
     "Sorta. Well what do you say Helga?" he asked again.   
  
     "Yeah. I guess. I need a laugh." she replied.   
  
     "Great! I'll see ya at school tomorrow. Bye." he said soon after.   
  
     "Okay, bye." Helga agreed.   
  
     Helga placed her phone on the receiver before throwing herself down on her bed.   
  
     "That wasn't a dream, right? Did Arnold _really_ ask me to the Autumn Ball?" Helga questioned out loud. 

* * *

  
_The next chapter should be out soon. Until then please make sure to read and review. Thanks! _


End file.
